


Una noche estrellada (drabble)

by Ian4477



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/F, yumikuri
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 17:46:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20012314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ian4477/pseuds/Ian4477
Summary: Para Historia, las noches estrelladas tienen algo que le recuerdan a Ymir.





	Una noche estrellada (drabble)

Es una noche de tantas en las que no logra dormir, los recuerdos son como murmuros que no la dejan descansar. Así que se levanta y se dirige a la ventana con la intención de observar el paisaje nocturno, mientras espera en silencio a que su sueño vuelva. Pero en cuanto llega a la ventana y alza la vista, ve que esa noche está increíblemente estrellada. Y en ese mismo instante en el que cielo plagado de estrellas se posa frente a ella, sabe que no va a ser capaz de dormir. Pues aunque se dice a si misma que lo tiene superado, las estrellas le traen de vuelta la sensación de que Ymir todavía sigue con ella. Y esos recuerdos que la atormentan vuelven más fuertes, reabriendo heridas que en realidad no llegaron a cerrarse nunca. 

Porque Historia bien sabe que Ymir ya no está con ella, ni sin ella. Sabe que simplemente ya no está. Y por mucho que lo niegue, su ausencia le pesa en el corazón, mandando todavía más lejos la posibilidad de ignorar ese insomnio que la deja perpetuamente cansada. 

Entonces tras mirar al cielo durante lo que para ella han sido una infinidad de minutos, acepta, aunque sea solo por esa noche, que los recuerdos con Ymir le duelen. Así que tras aceptarlo, decide colocar una silla frente a esa ventana, para así pasar con más comodidad esa noche desvelada. Y cuando por fin vuelve a fijar de nuevo su vista al cielo estrellado, también decide dejar que, solo por esa noche, sus recuerdos junto a Ymir fluyan libremente.

“Solo por esta noche, Ymir, déjame creer que sigues conmigo.”

**Author's Note:**

> Como siempre, el final no me acaba de gustar. Espero que a vosotros os guste.


End file.
